Rapunzel
Rapunzel was a Saiyan that was sent to Earth as a baby following the destruction of Planet Vegeta.Her pod landed in the kingdom of Corona, where the king and queen of Corona adopted her as their daughter. She was constantly fed the Golden Flower of Wakanda, which gave her prehensile hair, boosted her already considerable strength, and gave her a healing factor and stopped her aging. She was kidnaped by the evil Mother Gothel and kept locked in a tower, but together with the handsome rogue Flynn Rider, she defeated Mother Gothel. Althought her hair was cut, she kept eating from the Golden Flower of Wakanda, which regrew her prehensile hair and restored her immortality. She joined the Knights of the Round Table, defenfing the kingdom of Corona, Berk, Arendelle, DunBroch, Camelot and the Moors. After the Knights of the Round table disbanded, she moved to America. In the 19th century, she adopted the persona of the Rawhide Kid, a gunslinger superheroine. She was forced to discard this identity after the Two Gun Kid killed Momma Gothel. In the 40s, she adopted the superhero persona of the Blonde Phantom, fighting Nazis and Hydra alongside Captain America and the Howling Commandos. As the Blonde Phantom, she fought the Trapster. In the 50s and 60s,she adopted the superhero persona of Miss America, joining the Invaders. As Miss America, she fought Snap and the Plant Lady. In the 70s, she adopted the persona of Pulsar, a disco singer and supeheroine, As Pulsar, she fought Noire and the Maestro. In the 80s,she adopted the superhero persona of Nightcat. As Nightcat, she fought Jinx and Miriam. In the 90s, immortality took a toll on her sanity.She snapped and developed a persona of the Punisher, hunting down criminal and killing them in incrwasingly violent ways. By the 2000s, her sanity was restored. She pulled Excalibur from a stone in Gravity Falls.this act gave her access to the Asgardian Runes. The power of the Asgardian Runes transforms her into the supehero Valkyrie. As Valkyrie, she joined the New warriors and became their leader. As Valkyrie, she fought Thanos twice, once alongside the rest of the New Warriors,and the other by herself. She was very close to the Big Hero 6, especially to hr descendant, Honey Lemon. Eventually, she adopted Honey as her daughter. When Sonata Dusk was attackd with an axe by Father Feliciano Vargas, Rapunzel used the Healing Incantation to heal Sonata. this act of kidness helped turn Sonata to the side of good. Rapunzel was killed when Yukari Yakumo destroyed the Multiverse. Powers and abilities Rapunzel has superhuman strength, invulnerablity, the ability to fly,the ability to shoot beams of ki energy, prehensile hair, a healing factor,and the inablity to age. Rapunzel can heal wounds and reverse time by singing the Healing Incantation. She used to have the power of the Essence of Compassion flowing within her, but that power was passed on to Fluttershy. As Nightcat, she fights using baseball bats and tire irons. As the Punisher, she has a vast anounts of firearms and knives. As Valkyrie, she wields Excalibur, a sword with vast magical powers. Rawhide Kid.jpg|Rapunzel as the Rawhide Kid superhero_rapunzel_by_deathbybacon-d5sd7kj.jpg|Rapunzel as the Blonde Phantom Miss America.jpg|Rapunzel as Miss America Pulsar.jpg|Rapunzel as Pulsar Punisher I.jpg|Rapunzel as the Punisher Valkyrie.jpg|Rapunzel as Valkyrie Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Canon Foreigners Category:Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Superheroes Category:Invaders Category:New Warriors Category:Vampire hunters Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Essences of Virtue Category:San Fransokyo residents